Avengers: New Adventures
by ZeroWolfWriter
Summary: Jett Lupin is with the Avengers and have to face a new threat that can control the elements of earth. What's going to happen? Why are they being a threat? Who knows. Read and find out.


**If you have read the chapter 'I'm Sorry' in my other Avenger story, this is my promise to you. All of the characters are still there, still the same personality (Or tried to keep them as in character as possible). **

**If you see 'xX:Xx' or a line, or something like that then it means that there was a time skip. Like a 10-15 minute.**

**So I hope you Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

"Watch the opponent, concentrate on their attacks, then counter and finish."

That's what my best friend, Lilith Rosary, told me as we trained. She drilled it into my head until every other thought was that. I didn't mind the motto, or the training. But to have Lilith's training, and the Avenger's training, that's a lot for a person like me to take. Oh sorry, guess the secret's out. Before you ask the question, let me tell you the answer.

Yes, I am with the Avengers. No, I won't give out my personal name like the others since I like the mystery of people wondering who I am. I may seem like the 'odd one' in the group since of the fact that I like to keep my identity a secret. And the fact that someone might try to contact me when I'm trying to relax is another reason why I'm not going to tell you my name. To hear my phone, E-mail, and other stuff going off to hear someone that I don't even know to say that they're my biggest fan.

"You're done already?"

Lilith asked me with a smirk, holding out her hand to me. I took her hand then getting up, "Yeah, Tony and the others would start to wonder where I am." I said to her, rubbing my arms in attempt to get rid of the soreness. "I didn't hear the end of it when Jan saw me coming in late last week with a bruise on the side of my face." I told her then chuckling a bit as I could still feel the pain of the punch. "Thank you for that, by the way." I added with a smirk. "Anytime," my tan skin friend replied to me, giving me a playful push. I chuckled and pushed her back then look at the time, "Shoot, I have to go." I pointed out to Lilith as it was close to ten o'clock. "See ya, Jett." I heard her say as I was heading out the door.

Before another second had passed, I duck down instantly to avoid a kick to the side of the face, "Nice try, Lilith." I smirk as I knew that I busted her bubble when I dodged it. Getting up and headed out of the room without a surprise attack since she always told me to be on my guard. Even against her because she said that she might surprise me.

"Hey Jett,"

Lilith called out to me as she caught up to me. "Yeah?" I replied when I stop and faced her. "Jan left your room. Go in through the bathroom window." She explained to me. I nodded then leaving the base.

As I walked back to the Avenger Mansion, I thought back to when I first met Lilith. It was a weird, but a good story. How she started training me too. Her way of training was a bit different than anyone in the world, that's because she was in a base that was unknown to everyone; the people at the base have certain powers.

But some of the people who's still being taught, like me, don't know what our powers going to be until we get them. So I may have super strength, teleportation, or something like that. But even if my powers do come, it would naturally be a secret since if the others knew then they would put me in some weird place. Then I would end up like that show, 'X-Men Evo', and be a student of Charles Xavier or one of them. Can you picture me as that? Jett Lupin, heading to Charles Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters.

But I'm getting off topic of what I was trying to say. Some of us who are being taught are considered as 'students'. And the person who's teaching us is the 'teachers'. I don't know why they call it that, but it's there. And another way to look at it is like I, Jett Lupin the Student, was brought in by Lilith Rosary the Teachers. There are special 'bonds' between students and teachers so it wouldn't be like a student having two teachers or vice versa. A bond that can't be undone or changed. And it's on my left wrist where Lilith bit me to make that bond.

Funny, isn't it?

But that's how the bonds are performed.

That's how she was able to see what Jan, or her full name Janet, was doing. Her power is to see visions. And when she have a vision, they're never wrong. The only bad thing about her visions is that she can't do anything else while she's having the visions.

I doubt that Fury knows about the base that Lilith and I are at. But I'm not sure I'm willing to bet on that since, knowing him by what the other Avengers had told me, which he knows about everything. Tony told me that Fury's secrets had secrets.

I was thinking about the training that Lilith and I had and how good, and painful, the training work out was, until I accidently bump into a guy and brought back into the world of reality,

"Watch it!"

I blinked and looked at the person, "Sorry." I said to the guy then walked away, not wanting anything to happen as I walk back home… until I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Look, I don't want any trouble." I told him then turning around, _really _not wanting to fight the guy. "You shouldn't have bump into me then." He spat out, thinking with his muscles then his head. I sighed again as I took note that he had a 'muscular' type body, meaning that his top half is stronger than the lower half of the body. "Look, I" I started, or tried to, until the guy throwing a punch towards me.

Jumping back, I put my arm out to him as a last warning, "Just walk away, I don't want to fight you." I warned then ducking his wide right punch. I groaned silently at his stupidity, "I warned you, mindless oaf…" I muttered under my breath then getting up and blocking his wide punch with my arm, stopping that arm completely as I threw a jab at the oaf's face that caused him to stumble a bit. Giving me time to throw a couple of punches at his huge toxic dump he called a stomach.

The guy managed to get his footing back and threw an another punch, but I stepped to the side to avoid his attack then grabbing his arm and using his momentum to my advantage to pull him towards me as I aimed a palm strike to his nose and hearing it break on contact and the blood gushing out instantly.

Wiping the blood on my pants to get it off my hands, I walked away, now ticked off from the fight, "I tried to warn him. So it's his fault." I told myself, wondering if I would get yelled at for the blood on my pants. I really hope not since I just want to get into my bed and just fall asleep. I stop and groaned as I heard him yelling out as I heard him running towards me. Guessing thugs like them, they would try to attack me with a weapon.

My guess, an aluminum baseball bat.

I grab the weapon when he tried to hit me, using my other arm to elbow him in the face to make him to take a few steps back, dazed, while I jerk the bat out of his hand and using it against him as I use my force and the speed of my spin to slam the bat on the side of his head.

From the force of the attack, he collapsed onto the sidewalk in a pile, out cold, I kneeled down to him, "Should have walk away." I reminded him than putting the bat on his side then getting up and walking away. I know that I shouldn't have given him his weapon back, but what was I going to do with it? If I reported the attack to the police, then they would had asked me of how I fended him off. Then called my parents or legal guardian. And since that happen to be Tony's title, then the people would know who's Zero.

This way, the guy can crawl back to the little rock he came out of, licked his wounds like an animal that he was, and lived his life normally… as far a thug goes.

But if he tries to attack me, or so much as look at me funny, I'll make him really pay.

* * *

Climbing through the window of the bathroom, which isn't easy as my body seem to be yelling at me, and landed quietly on my feet and letting out a sigh of relief that I didn't have to face anymore jerks, "Glad to be home." I said to myself then going to the sink and turning on the cold water so I could wash the dirt, sweat, and possible blood that were on my hand and pants from that mindless jerk on the sidewalk.

It was times like this that made me appreciate to have cold water since with each splash felt so refreshing against my hot, sweaty, and tired face. I just couldn't get enough of it, to get rid of all of that and making my face, along with my hands and arms, to feel new again. The only thing I couldn't do is wash my hair since it'll take too long and it'll make my hair more of a mess then it already is.

Having two training schedules was a bit of a pain since the Avengers want me to be at their training area at a certain time while Lilith wanted me at hers at a different time. Lilith could bend her hours a bit, but she wanted me to make it work since "Heroes don't have time to rest." So here I am, between two training schedules. I kinda find it funny that I'm not as big as Thor or Hulk right now.

I'm glad that I wasn't as big as them since I would look ridiculous with 'giant, burling muscles'. I knew very well that not all battles can be won with brute strength alone. What good is power when you can't catch the person? To me, in my opinion, that even though having some muscle does help, but the mind is better to have over anything. If you had a great mind, you can always train to get the body in shape. But it'll take time to train the brain. You would need to adjust to what you're learning, and then see if you know stuff, and all that stuff.

I open the door to head out of the bathroom but saw Tony about to come in, "Oh, hey Tony." I said to him, not knowing what to do in awkward moments like this. "Hey Jett." He replied back, stepping to the side so I could get out. "You're needed in the training room about a half an hour ago." He said to me. "Who's my trainer tonight?" I asked him, slightly as a joke since each member of the team took turns training me with different training routine. "Cap's turn." He said then closing the door.

I winced when he said that as I knew that his would almost compare to Lilith's training. Plus the fact that I was late made it worse. Nothing else but to face it, I guess. I walked down the hall and taking a right, wondering what he'll make me do since he wants me to train without the suit since it 'hinders the workout'. And the state that I'm in now, which I'm really sore from Lilith's training, I don't think I could last long. But I had to pretend that I'm not or else that they'll notice that something's wrong with me and ask me questions.

And I don't want to be in the hot seat.

* * *

"Jett, you're late."

Cap said to me when I enter the training hall as he had on a white muscle shirt, a towel around his neck, and sweat pants. "I know," I sighed, knowing that my workout would be twice as hard because I was late. "Run laps around the gym." He ordered me, crossing his arms. "Yes sir." I replied then started going in a light jog so I could have more time to cool off before the real training began. As I was jogging, I wondered what 'old-school' training that the legendary Cap have in store for me tonight or if it'll be the same thing. Cap and the others had their own special way of training me so I'll be on my toes each and everyday.

Cap's training was like old school training, running through tires, jogging and running, chin-ups, and stuff like that. No technology since, 'The power won't always be there for you.' he explain to me, meaning like anything electronic. And he was right, what would I do if technology wasn't available to me or I wasn't able to use my suit... and didn't have Lilith's training?

I just wish that it wasn't so extreme. And I mean the full meaning of 'extreme'. One time, he made me do five hundred push-ups and sit-ups right after our boxing match. Sometimes I wonder if it was like this in his time. If he had to do all of this and how he finished all of this. Without the Super Soldier thing being injected into his body.

So like I was saying about the different trainers and training, it's basically what each Avenger is good at. Like for example, Tony, my god-father, is teaching me how to fully use everything about my suit. To move power from one part to another, changing visions, and sometimes... hacking. But that part of the training is short since he doesn't want me to be hacking into his stuff to test it out. The only problem is that he's always so busy. So busy that he sent a hologram to teach me while he went to a meeting that he never went to. One time, in fact, he sent someone else to do the teaching for him.

Clint, or Hawkeye, is teaching me how to use a bow and arrow, fight in different environments, and how to hit a target from a mile away. Though I like the idea of knowing how to use the weapons when I need them then having them and not knowing how to use them. His way of training requires a lot of math to get the arrow to the target for example if the wind was going at three miles per hour, how far into the wind would I have to shoot to get the arrow to it's destined location.

I could explain so much more, but then we'll be here all day.

"One more lap."

He called out to me as I was on the other side of the room, halfway done with the lap that I was on. After the laps, the next thing was the 'chin-ups'. I think that's how you say it but I could be wrong. But what I knew was that I was breathing heavily, my legs felt like lead that had more lead in them, my arms was limp, and I was sweating beads. Wait, let me rephrase that. I was sweating more than that. Way more. My lungs felt like they were going to burst at any moment as I wonder to myself how I was able to move anymore. I think I could feel myself literally drag myself across the track. How this was remotely possible, I'll never know.

I was at the bars, trying to keep my arms from shaking from the intense training that I was going through. The pain that coursed through them seems to be getting worse and worse, I needed to sleep… and a week's worth of vacation. "Something wrong?" Cap asked me, noticing how I wasn't doing anything at that moment. "No sir, just getting ready mentally." I said to him, using that as an excuse to have more time to rest. "You need to do this, than the push-ups, sit ups, then the sparing match." He told me, listing off what I had to look forward to. I nodded to him, letting him know that I was listening… but in my mind, I was crying.

* * *

When the training was finally done, I dragged myself across the ground, inch by painful inch, "Finally…" I said quietly, turning the corner of the mansion. I was beyond happy to see my bedroom door as I tried to hurry with what little strength I had in my aching body, my hands fumbling at the knob of the door to try to open it.

"Jett,"

I look up to see Jan walking this way as she wore a short sleeve blue shirt and matching shorts, "Hey," I replied tiredly, leaning against the cool doorframe. "You ok? You're not looking too good." She said with concern, pointing out the obvious. "Just training a lot…" I said to her, my eyes half closed. "Come on, you can make it to the bed." Jan said, cheering me on as she opened the door for me and making me to fall into the room since I didn't want to move from my cool door.

Jan chuckled as I got up, "So what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I asked her as I went to my bed and plop myself onto the bed, not caring that I was a sweaty mess. All I cared about right now was the fact that I was in my room, on my bed. "We're going on a mission tomorrow." She told me, surprising me a bit. "We do? What kind?" I asked the lone female heroine. "Apparently we found out that this new group that call themselves 'Elements'." She answered, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Elements?" I repeated in confusion, finding that name of a group 'odd'; but who was I to call them that? The brunet nodded, "We only know that they have the powers of the nature." She said, though I was trying extremely hard to listen to her. "So Mother Nature has kids now?" I said groggily, trying to keep my eyes open or else the moment that I close my eyes. I'm out for the night.

Jan chuckled, "I guess so." She said with a chuckle. "If Mother Nature is the mom." I said, trying to stay awake for this. "Who's… the dad?" I said then passing out, unable to stay awake any longer.

* * *

"You have a visitor, Mr. Lupin."

The electronic butler, Jarvis, said to me as I was having my morning workout with Jan, "Let her in." I said to Jarvis. "Yes sir," the voice replied then hearing the door opening. "Hey Lilith," I said as I turned around and took off my helmet. "Training today?" the black hair girl asked. "A little, but I'm going on a mission later today." I told her casually. "Oh yeah? What kind?" she asked, seemed a bit excited. "We have to and find out what they're planning." Jan said to my friend. "Sounds like fun." Lilith commented with a smile. "Eh… not really." I told her, knowing that it'll be just hiding and listening.

One time, I was listening to one of the bad guy's conversation when a rat came across my foot. I couldn't kick the rat off or else it would have made a noise and I gave them my position. I think it even left me a 'present' while it was on my foot.

"Come on Jett, we have to go soon." Jan reminded me. I nodded and put the green helmet back on. "See ya, Lilith." I said to her then headed to the door. "Bye Jett, remember your training. You'll need it." She said to me as I shut the door.

"Need my training?"

I thought to myself for a moment then shrugging it off as she probably just meant for me to be careful or something. Heading to the Hanger where they had my custom made bikes. And believe me when I say that these aren't your pedal bikes. Nor was it one of those 'off the market' type engine. No, this type of engine came from the Quinjets themselves. I had three of them in fact. One in green, the one I use the most. A red one and a blue one.

Three different colored bikes for my different colored suits.

Getting on my lime-green bike and flipping the switch on and hearing the engine roaring to life as it was ready. I called them the 'Z Bikes' since they were for me. I loved using these bikes as they weren't loud at all, just a slight rumble and that was it. None of the enemies knew I was coming. These bikes are simply amazing.

"When you're done thinking of how fast you're going, we have a meeting to go too."

Jan said in the com-Link that was in my headset. I nodded, "Alright," I said then speeding off and out of the hanger.

As I was driving, I look to the side to see the bystanders going along their normal daily lives, some waved at me as I passed by. I smiled from behind my helmet, knowing that I made their lives safer. If they know it or not. To see that people enjoy my work, to tell me that I help them out one day or night makes me feel happy. I knew that I could help save someone's live as long as I work hard.

I look at the map on the dashboard of my bike to show me that I was heading in the right direction of the Element's meeting. "Alright, I'm close enough." I said to Jan before slowing down and parking my bike in a alley so I could find a hiding spot, "We have thirty minutes before they start the meeting." Jan said, reminding me as I walked and she taking a ride on my shoulder. "I know." I replied to her as I saw the abandoned factory in the distance. "Do we know their names and what they look like?" I asked, wanting to know some things about this group. "Just that they powers of earth, fire, wind, and water." Jan replied to me then getting up. "You take one side, I'll take the other." She said then flying off.

When I found my spot by the opening by the wall and waited for the group to come, "Zero in place." I said in the comm-Link to Tony. "All right," I heard him reply. "Remember Zero, just listen and come back." My god-father informed me. I nodded, "Understood," I replied to him as I waited for the meeting to start. "Should I engage in combat if the plan fails?" I asked him, wanting to know if my cover was blown and attack me. "No, we don't know anything about them. Avoid fighting if you can." He told me. I nodded then noticed a group of four people coming into the building. To my surprise, the group that called themselves 'Elements' were… Were…

A group of women!

* * *

**I'm sorry for how long it's been since I last posted a chapter or anything, but it's because I've been busy with personal stuff. I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes that's in the chapter. **

**But I hope you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
